Butterfly Heaven
by White Winged Angel 13
Summary: Kagome H. dies in her own home and is now a Angel ghost with robes and wings that other Angels have and when some guy moves into her house will it be love or scare him away?InuKag HAULTS!
1. A place where I once lived and died

Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha so don't sue!

Hey goman that I took a long time typing this but ya can't rush on a storie.

Right now I'm listing to a song that's soooooooooooooo good ya got ta find it and listen to it! It's called Going under by Evan Tripp.

Now let me warn you all that the begining is sad so if you have a soft soft heart then dont read this and this would not be for you but on the other hand for people who can suck it up then welcome and happy reading!

----------------------------------

Inu/Kag

------------

Butterfly Heaven Ch.1 A place I once lived and died

_It was late at night with the moon hanging in the sky and some stars here and there while a woman that was at least 22 with long raven black hair that reached the crook of her back was walking to her home with bags of paint and brushes for she was a painter and a famous one at that she was best at land portrits and most of all people how she loved to sketch people then fill it in with color. _

_Her name you all ask well she was known to most people that got a portrit or got painted she was called the Angel of the paints for that's how much she loved her paintings But her real name was Kagome H.. _

_Kagome walked around the coner of a car shop and looked across the street to where her house was and waited for the light to change color to red so she could cross. _

_The light over the street turned red as the 22 year old started to walk over the cross walk. _

_'Oh! Of corse I just had to go and get paints at this hour of night!'_

_Thought Kagome lost in thought as she was now standing at the door to her red brick house. _

_She unlocked it and steeped in and put her bags on the kitchen table to be taken care of in the morning. _

_Kagome headed to her bedroom and shut the door behind her. _

_She took a shower and then changed into her nightgown then got into her covers and went to sleep. _

_-------------------- _

_It was 10:23 p.m. when a loud bang ramg through the house but that was all it took to wake Kagome. _

_She slumped out of bed at the sound and grabbed what was close in her reach wich was a vace but it onley cost about $20.00 at the store she so could alwase buy a new one. _

_Kagome creapt over to her bedroom door and placed her hand onto the golden handle of the door and opened it slowley and quietley and sliped out into the hall. _

_"SMASH" _

_A sound of glass breaking came to her ears as she got closer to the liveingroom. _

_"Well how about this...?" Asked a voice comeing frome the liveingroom in front of her. _

_There in front of her was a man and a woman clad in all black holding bags that where filled with stuff but they diden't have a mask on.One had long black hair and blood red eyes while the other had her hair up in a bun with fethers comeing out of it._

_'Oh no! There robing me!' Thought Kagome as she made her way back to her room to the phone to call the police. _

_Just as she moved the floor board she was on creeked. _

_"Hey!" Yelled the women taking out a gun and pointing it at Kagome. _

_"You! Get over here now!" She yelled but even though Kagome was scared she did it. _

_The man took her by the hair and held her up in the air, Kagome winceing at the pain. _

_"Now that you have seen our faces you must die am I righ Master Naraku?" Asked the woman. _

_"Why yes Kagura we can't be caught so this is the onley way..." The man known as Naraku said and smirked as he put a gun up to Kagome's head. _

_Wright after she saw it she struggled but whent limb in Naraku's grasp as he shot her in the abdoman then leting her fall to the ground. _

_"Should we go now Naraku?" Asked the woman known as Kagura. _

_"Yes and nice to meat you Miss." Narku said and laughed as he left the house. _

_"Dame you Naraku..." Wisbered Kagome._

_"DAME YOU!" She yelled once more and after that her full of life brown eyes died down to dull and there she died of a gunshot woned with her crimson blood pooling around her and onto the hard dark wood floor along with her life... _

_This was three years ago and nobody wanted a house that had some one been killed in so noone wanted it except one man who happed to come apone it a while back and why he wanted it was because of the creepy things that had been happening to the people who had looked at it once before so he had bought the house and was moveing in, in two days... _

_-------------------- _

_Ok goman for makeing Kagome die! But that's part of the storie so keep reading because it's still about her and Inuyasha! _

_Oh and ya guys just have to listen to four seasons from the Inuyasha series in Japenese while reading this it maybe a little cheerfull but it kinda get's better twords the end ya know when your in a peacefull place before you die this song is almost like telling you that! _

_Well bi! _

_- White Winged Angel 13_


	2. Buy or decline

Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha but I do own this storie!

----------------------

Ok people if ya have a nice bone in your body you'll review! You know that little button on the left push it and tell me how ya liked it!

--------------------------------------

Inu/Kag

---------

Butterfly Heaven Ch.2 Buy or decline

-------------------------------------

It was morning but that was nothing new to the Angle sprit because day after day after three years she would just keep scareing people away from the house so she could live alone in piece.

Kagome sat in the rafters of the house with a frown on her face but that all changed when the doorbell rong.

She floted to the front door and it opened for her to see an old woman in her 60s or 70s.

"Why hello there Kagome how have ye been?" Asked the old woman.

"I've been fine Kaede well for a dead woman that is..." The woman known as Kagome said floting beside the old woman Kaede.

"Don't be that way ye need to be more happy or ye will neever make it to heaven even if ye are a ghost Angel." Said Kaede walking into the house and closeing the door behind her.

"I'll try Kaede but it get's boring to just sit in the rafters day after day the onley fun I get is when you bring someone to look at the house." Said Kagome with a smirk on her face.

"Oh that I know onley to well."

Flash Back one year ago

_The door to the dark brick house opened as Kaede and a young woman came into the house. _

_"Oh I just love this house! The back yard is green with a small pond in the back and I just love the red brick of the house!" _

_"I'm glad ye like it." Said Kaede with a smile. _

_'Maybe she wont mess with a buyer this time.' Thought Kaede looking around. _

_"AAHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Came a scream from the kitchen. _

_'But then again...' Thought Kaede as she made her way into the kitchen to find the young woman running around with thing's turning on and off like lights from over head kept blinking on and off the sink kept spiting out water and garbage from the garbage dissposle and among other things in the kitchen. _

_"That's it! This house is haunted I'm leaveing!" Yelled the woman running out the kitchen door. _

End flash back

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Laughed Kagome recalling the memorie of the scared woman running for dear life down the street yelling '_Haunted!'_ for everyone to here.

After Kagome stoped laughing she followed Kaede into the liveing room but not to far in because that was where she had died, there was still some dried blood that sticked to the dark hard wood floor but no one saw it and few people came to even look at a house where a person had died a woman no less.

"Kagome." Said Kaede.

"Humm?" Said Kagome turning to the woman clad in a kimono that was ment to be worn dayley.

"Ye need to promise that ye will not do anything this time to the new buyer that is comeing over today or the house may be taken down if he wont buy." Said Kaede.

"Allright I will Kaede-sama allthough I'll be bored for the rest of my dead life..." Kagome said the last part to her self.

"What was that dear?" Asked Kaede with a brow rased.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Said Kagome waveing her hands around.

DING DONG!

Came the door bell.

"I'll get that and Kagome ye stay out of sight." Said Kaede as Kagome went into the rafters and sat there where she alwase did.

Kaede opened the door and there stood a man in black jens and a red shirt.

He had silver hair, amber eyes and dog ears atop his head that would twitch every few seconds.

"Why hello there Inuyasha nice to see ye again." Said Kaede with a smile.

"Yah well let's see the house ok Kaede." Said the man known as Inuyasha walking in with Kaede.

"Ok well this house was built over five years ago by Kagome Higurashi who was a famous painter back then." She said going on.

'Well at least she haden't forgot about me...' Thought Kagome watching the man with interrest.

It was 6:24p.m. when Kaede stoped and made tea for her self and Inuyasha to drink.

"So how did ye like the house?" Asked Kaede sipping her tea waiting for the answer that she dreaded not to hear.

"I like it Kaede but onley one problem why is there the smell of old blood on the floor in the liveingroom?" He asked his brow rased.

"I knew ye would pick up on that." Said Kaede with a sigh.

"Allright I shall tell ye but the girl will have to tell ye in do time." Said Kaede sipping her tea again.

"What girl there was onley you here rember?" He said.

"Yes I rember but ye will find out latter now on with it.

Ok Kagome Higurashi was killed in that spot by two people she died to a gunshot wond to her torso makeing her bleed to death and no one found her till the next day when her friend Sango came over to talk to her but found her dead."

"That's a horrable way to die..." Said Inuyasha sadness in his eyes.

"Yes it is." Said Kaede somonley.

"I'll take it." Said Inuyasha.

"Ye will?!" Said Kaede Happley.

"Yah I allwase wanted a house like this and so I'll buy it." He said handing her a check.

"Thank you." Said Kaede taking the piece of paper.

"So when do I move in?" He asked.

"As soon as you like." Said Kaede with a smile.

'Oh man! Oh well at least I have someone to scare for a while.' Thought Kagome as she smirked from the rafters above Inuyasha and Kaede.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ok hope ya liked it but please REVIEW! I need to know if ya liked it or not because the last time I checked for reviews all I saw was how many people looked at it (15 people)

and not one of them reviewed!

- White Winged Angel 13


End file.
